Memory tags in the form of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are well known in the prior art, and the technology is well established (see for example: RFID Handbook, Klaus Finkenzeller, 1999, John Wiley & Sons). RFID tags come in many forms but all comprise an integrated circuit with information stored on it and a coil which enables it to be interrogated by a read/write device generally referred to as a reader. Until recently RFID tags have been quite large, due to the frequency they operate at (13.56 MHz) and the size of coil they thus require, and have had very small storage capacities. Such RFID tags have tended to be used in quite simple applications, such as for file tracking within offices or in place of or in addition to bar codes for product identification and supply chain management.
Much smaller RFID tags have also been developed, operating at various frequencies. For example Hitachi-Maxell have developed “coil-on-chip” technology in which the coil required for the inductive link is on the chip rather than attached to it. This results in a memory tag in the form of a chip of 2.5 mm square, which operates at 13.56 MHz. In addition Hitachi has developed a memory tag referred to as a “mu-chip” which is a chip of 0.4 mm square and operates at 2.45 GHz. These smaller memory tags can be used in a variety of different applications. Some are even available for the tagging of pets by implantation.
Although it is known to provide tags with their own power source, in many applications the tag is also powered by the radio frequency signal generated by the reader. Such a known system is shown in FIG. 1 where a reader is indicated generally at 10 and a tag at 12. The reader 10 comprises a radio frequency generator 13 and a resonant circuit part 11, in the present example comprising an inductor 14 and a capacitor 15 connected in parallel. The inductor 14 comprises an antenna. The resonant circuit part will have a particular resonant frequency in accordance with the capacitance and inductance of the capacitor 15 and the inductor 14, and the frequency generator 13 is operated to generate a signal at that resonant frequency.
The tag 12 similarly comprises a resonant circuit part generally illustrated at 16, a rectifying circuit part generally indicated at 17 and a memory 18. The resonant circuit part 16 comprises an inductor 19 which again comprises in this example a loop antenna, and a capacitor 20. The resonant circuit part 16 will thus have a resonant frequency set by the inductor 19 and capacitor 20. The resonant frequency of the resonant circuit part 16 is selected to be the same as that of the reader 10. The rectifying part comprises a forward-biased diode 21 and a capacitor 22 and thus effectively acts as a half-wave rectifier.
When the reader 10 and the tag 12 are sufficiently close, a signal generated by the frequency generator 13 will cause the resonant circuit part 11 to generate a reader signal comprising a high frequency electromagnetic field. When the resonant circuit part 16 is located within this field, a current will be caused to flow in the resonant circuit part 16, drawing power from the time varying magnetic field generated by the reader. The rectifying circuit part 17 will then serve to smooth the voltage across the resonant frequency part and provide a power supply storage. The rectifying circuit part 17 is sufficient to supply a sufficiently stable voltage to the memory 18 for the memory to operate.
To transmit data from the tag to the reader, the resonant circuit part is also provided with a switch 23, here comprising a field effect transistor (FET). The FET is connected to the memory by a control line 24. When the switch 23 is closed, it causes an increased current to flow in the tag resonant circuit part 16. This increase in current flow in the tag results in an increased current flow in the reader's resonant circuit part 11 which can be detected as a change in voltage drop across the reader inductor 14. Thus, by controlling the switch 23, data stored in the memory 18 of the tag 12 can be transmitted to the reader 10.
With such known tags when power is supplied to the tag, the tag transmits its stored data in a continuous loop, referred to as a “data carousel”. If the data received by the reader is corrupted or erroneous in any way, the reader simply waits for the data to be retransmitted. Where the tag only holds a relatively small amount of data, such as the 128 bits held by the Hitachi-Maxell mu-chip, this does not cause any particular disadvantage. Where, however, a tag is provided with a larger memory, simply waiting for the data to be retransmitted may be excessively time consuming.
In so-called simplex transmission systems, where there is no way of communicating to the transmitting station that a packet is not being correctly received, it is known to use forward error control codes which permit even substantially corrupted data to be recovered without requiring retransmission of the data, but this adds significantly to the quantity of data to be transmitted.
Where data is transmitted as packets, it also known to provide validation information as part of the packet, a check sum or a cyclic redundancy check code so that the receiving system can check the validity of the data received, but this requires some way of asking the transmitting system to retransmit corrupted packets or, where this is not possible, again waiting for the packet to be retransmitted as part of the data carousel.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a new or improved tag and reader which reduces or overcome one or more of the above problems.